1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to office equipment tables with coplanar plural related horizontal surfaces, and more particularly to such stands with end drop leaves for use with copying machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Before my invention, tables for office machines were welll known. However, these tables were not suited nor adaptable to use with office copying machines because of the size, height and peculiar shape of office copying machines.
The following examples of the prior art were known to me before the filing of this application:
Pettit, U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,312 PA1 Good, U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,412 PA1 Good, U.S. Pat. No. 2,993,740